falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Pony Express Commercial Co.
'Iron Pony Express Commercial Company' The Iron Pony Express Commercial Co. is an enterprise that operate between the ruins of Cheyenne and the north of Nevada, close to New Reno. Was founded by Jeremia Grant and his three son in 2270 when they rebuild an old locomotive Big Boy 4-8-8-4. They are dedicated to transport goods for sell, both in eastern Wyoming and in Utah and Nevada. Their goal is unit Sacramento with Cheyenne. Their operation base is at Fort Laramie. 'Background' In 2265, Jeremia Grant, a native Mormon from New Canaan, with his family (his wife Marie Anne; his eldest son Henry, his medium son Joseph and his little son Jeremia Jr.) and a group of other 15 members traveled to cross Wyoming looking for a new place to live after not agreeing with the Mormon Religion. Marie Anne did not survive the trip because of a lung disease. A few months later, they found the remains of Fort Laramie. With work, they rebuild the fort with wood and adobe (mud, sand, water and straw), building houses, a stable, a barn, a church and a town hall. They lived by cultivating and raise cattle in the fertile banks of river next to the fort. Also, they trade with any native tribe of the region and the Cheyenne Trappers. In 2266, the eldest son of Jeremia, Henry, found the ruins of the city of Cheyenne meanwhile he was in a hunting expedition. Here, he found the steam locomotive inside a museum ruins next to the trappers settlement. He returned to the fort and told about his discovery, raising the possibility of repairing the machine to expand its flourishing commercial node. Under the museum, Jeremia accepted, and for 4 years, the community worked to repair the giant iron beast. By the end of that year, the machine worked and began the trips to Utah while the newly formed company repaired the roads for its use. By 2287, the rails from Cheyenne to outskirts of New Reno were operational. 'Relations' The company have a business relations with Mormons, with the NRC, the native tribes of Wyoming and the Cheyenne Trappers. His principals enemies are some violent tribes and raiders, specially in the north of Nevada and Arizona´s desert. 'Culture' They are a quiet railroad trading community. They buy and sell merchandise from the different communities they connect in exchange for a small commision. Preferably plates. Their main office is on Cheyenne, but its home is Fort Laramie. Their religion is a more relaxed derivation of the Mormon church. It is organized hierarchically with the High Priest as head of the community, Jeremia Grant, who is currently holds the position, in 2287. It has the support of the Priesthood Council and the Female Monastic Council; both formed by male and female members respectively over 18 years old. These 3 organs also control the government of the small community and the business of the company. Its technology is simple, similar to that used by the prewar Amis but including electricity and some electronic devices such as radios. Category:Groups Category:Caravan Companies